Se n'est pas la fin mas le commencement
by RTiina
Summary: Désoler pour ceux qui mon lut mais je recommencer c'est toujours le même histoire mais en mieux car j'ai pris en comptes se que vous m'avais dit donc le mieux pour ce petit aventure c'est de recommencer, l'autre était pas au top et celui là j'y est beaucoup travailler, vous pouvez lire le premier chapitre il est la donc voila et je suis désoler comme je ne suis pas douer en resume
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours les amis, désoler je vais réécrire cet histoire en mieux mais sa sera toujours le même thèmes, je sais j'aurai des fautes d'orthographe donc j'essayerai de ne pas faire trop de faute, Merci pour les reviews car grâce a vous je pourrais bien avancée, et je suis vraiment désoler de mon retard. Donc mes chers lecteurs chéries continué de me donner de conseille car vous m'aider vraiment beaucoup.. bis a vous

Nouvelle vie, nouvelle amour...

Cela faisait 1 ans maintenant que j'avais quittez Forck pour San Francisco, je ne voulais plus restez là bas après leurs départ, Cet famille que je considérai comme ma deuxième famille : les Cullen, il y avait Carlisle celui que je considérai comme mon deuxième père et il est d'une nature très calme et très curieuse, il joue un rôle très important dans la famille.

Lorsqu'un de sa famille a besoin de conseils, Carlisle est le premier sollicité, Esmée qui était comme ma deuxième mère c'est une femme vampire protectrice envers ses « enfants » et les calme souvent, il y avait la belle blonde et glacial Rosalie qui ne m'a jamais aimée et je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi je lui est rien fait donc cet fille est une vrai cœur de glace, elle est froide mais je sais qu'au fond c'est quelqu'un de bien tout le contraire de se qu'elle montre à l'extérieur, elle est en couple avec Emmet mon gros nounours celui qui a un corps imposant et qui fait peur des le premier impression mais quand on le connait c'est quelqu'un de vrai, gentil et qui fera tout pour sauver sa famille,

il y a aussi Jasper que je connais vraiment pas beaucoup, je n'ai pas eu vraiment temps de le connaitre mais je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien, il est en couple avec mon petit lutin, que je considérai comme ma meilleur amie et ma sœur, elle a plein d'énergie on dirait qu'elle mange toujours des sur pleins de vitamines mais non c'est juste une vampire et elle adore aussi le shopping et elle peux faire tout se qu'elle veut de la famille car quand elle fais ses yeux de cocker personne ne peux refuser et enfin il y a Edward celui a qui j'aurai donnais ma vie et mon âme mais il ne voulais pas, il croyait trop que je perdrai mon âme s'il me transformer en vampire moi je trouver sa insensée mais je pouvais pas changer ses pensés puisque sa fait déjà des siècles qu'il pense sa, il était charmant, poli, déterminé. Il a aussi un tempérament plutôt colérique.

Il est très protecteur envers moi et place ma sécurité, mon humanité et mon bien-être avant tout. Il a tendance à trop analyser les situations et à réagir excessivement, particulièrement lorsque ma sécurité est en jeu. Il continue à parler de manière désuète, ce qu'il a gardé de sa vie humaine du début du XXe siècle, et peut être très romantique. Edward se voit comme un monstre mais je le voyais pas comme sa mais aujourd'hui que je pourrai dire qu'ils sont des monstres pas parce qu'ils se nourrissent des animaux mais parce qu'ils sont des manipulateurs et qui croient que la race humaines sont que des joués, ils boivent pas le sang des humains mais ils détruisent leur se qu'ils sont.

Ils m'ont tous abandonner comme une merde, comme une poubelle, Edward a rompue avec moi au milieu de la forêt et ma laisser la, ma sois disant "meilleur amie" ne ma même pas dit au revoir ni que son frère aller rompre avec moi, Emmet que je considérai comme mon grand frère ne ma pas dit au revoir aussi même Carlisle et Esmée rien pas d'au revoir pff sois disant mes deuxième parents mon œil houai et pour Rosalie et Jaspere eux au moins ils ne m'ont jamais montré qu'ils m'appréciaient ils sont eu toujours agis comme il fallait avec moi.

Donc après leur départ j'étais comme une zombi, j'avais des cernes sous les yeux, mon teint était plus blanc que d'habitude, j'ai étais si mince, j'avais tout le temps de cauchemar de lui dans cet maudite forêt et après ses cauchemar j'avais décider de plus dormir et comme je n'arriver pas à manger ni boire j'étais devenue une vrai squelette, aujourd'hui quand j'y repense je suis dégouter de moi même, une vrai zombie tout sa pour un vampire qui ne me mérité pas, et celui qu ma "réveiller" de ma dépression six mois plus tard c'était mon père, oui oui mon père.

Il ma rendu compte que j'étais plus rien et que je devais bouger et continuer ma vie que c'était pas la fin mais le commencement, j'ai était si choquer de le voir comme sa que je me suis réveiller, je ne savais pas qu'il était capable de me montré avec des mot qu'il tenait à moi, donc grâce à lui je me suis "réveiller", et il avait raison que se n'est pas la fin mais le commencement...


	2. Chapter 2

Se n'est pas la fin mais le commencement...

Je me souviens encore comment je suis arriver ici à San Francisco, je travailler beaucoup au lycée car j'avais eu 6 mois de déprime et je voulais avoir mon bac pour partir loin de Forck, loin des lieux ou on était encore ensemble et heureux mais j'ai étais comme même peiné car je partais loin de mon père et de Jacob, je sais que je reviendrai pas ici de mon propre chef a pars s'il y avait un problème, bon bref, mon père était heureux que je suis plus dans le déprime et que j'avais eu mon bac.

J'avais cherché une université loin d'ici et un pays ou il pleut pas 365 jours par ans, se qui veux dire loin de tout vampire, je sais que Victoria et toujours là, elle attend surement le moment ou j'oublie qu'elle me cherche encore.

Heureusement que Jacob et là, j'ai appris qu'il descendais de loup et il n'y a pas que lui, il y a tout les groupe de Sam mais je croie qu'il appelle sa "la meute", comment j'ai appris qu'il est un loup? Eh bien Laurent et venu pour me ramené a Victoria mais il voulait me manger, il disait que sa fais longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bue du sang humain et que mon sang était une appelle a manger, bien oui et qu'il a une compagne végétarien c'est obliger qu'il boive du sang animal donc revenant au sujet principal, il allait boire mon sang et là, il y avait un gros loup noir qui est arriver et qui court après Laurent, à la suite du gros loup noir il avait des autres loup mais une particulier me regarder au fond des yeux et après il est parti vers les autres.

Ses yeux me disait vaguement quelque chose, donc après j'ai était un peux chambouler alors je suis partie vite chez moi, je suis sur qu'il avait plus sur ses loup et qu'il pourrait réussir à tue Laurent donc je suis partie chez moi et le soir même j'avais rêvé du jour ou Jack me raconter des histoires sur leurs légendes et ceux de Cullen et j'ai revue les loup de se midi et là je sais que le loup marron était Jack et après se rêve je me suis réveiller, je regarder l'heure de mon réveille et il était 6h, j'avais décider de dire à Jacob que je connaissais son secret.

Quand je lui ai dit il était soulager que je me suis souvenue de sa légende et je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il pouvait pas me voir. Après sa il ma présenter a tout la meute et ils me protéger de Victoria mais il s avère qu'elle était une pro de la fuite.

Après sa depuis quelque mois mon père me regarder bizarrement comme si il attendait quelque chose de moi comme si il aller me sortir un truc de mon corps et j'ai vue qu'il voulait me dire quelqu chose mais il fermait toujours sa bouche avant et abandonner de me dire se qu'il voulait me dire, je me disait que il me dira se qu'il veut me dire quand il sera prêt.

Donc je travaillais dure pour mes examens mais un jour cet garce de Lauren et venu m'emmerder, elle sortait un truc du genre "alors la pathétique Bella Swan est toujours en vie, j'ai crue que tu te suiciderai après l'abandon d'Edward, tu étais si amoureuse de lui, ouais regarde maintenant comment tu es, t'ai vraiment qu'une déchet et je comprend pourquoi il t'a abandonner" eh bien j'ai vue rouge déjà que j'ai était a bout a cause des examens, je lui disait "Et toi alors pauvre garce, tu saute tout se qui bouge et sa m'étonnerai pas si tu tombe enceinte ou que tu t'es filé un syphilis".

Je ne sais pas mais j'avais une drôle de sensation, j'avais le corps chaud comme si il y a des flammes qui voulait sortir de mon corps mais le truc qui ma choquer et au passage qui ma calmer directe c'est que Lauren avait l'air d'avoir peur de moi, et le plus fou c'est qu'elle criait et me dit "arrête tu me fais mal Bella, aider moi cet fille est une sorcière!" mais je ne la touche même pas, tout le monde la regarder bizarrement et quand je tournai le visage pour regarder les gens autour de nous, elle sait calmé et me regarder avec peur, elle me disait..


	3. Chapter 3

Se n'est pas la fin mais le commencement...

Je ne sais pas mais j'avais une drôle de sensation, j'avais le corps chaud comme si il y a des flammes qui voulait sortir de mon corps mais le truc qui ma choquer et au passage qui ma calmer directe c'est que Lauren avait l'air d'avoir peur de moi, et le plus fou c'est qu'elle criait et me dit "arrête tu me fait mal Bella, aider moi cet fille est une sorcière!" mais je ne la touche même pas, tout le monde la regarder bizarrement et quand je tournai le visage pour regarder les gens autour de nous, elle sait calmé et me regarder avec peur, elle me disait..

"Je suis désoler! je ne recommencerai plus!" Elle disait à vitesse et quand elle a eu fini, elle s'enfuie pour quitter le réfectoire, tout le monde regarder avec incompréhension pourquoi Lauren était comme sa, même moi je n'avais pas compris mais je pense que sa avoir avec se que je ressentais, je ne suis pas sur mais peut être quel est devenu cinglée, bon bref je mon fou pour l'instant j'ai autre chose à penser comme l'examen et quitter vite cet putain de ville! Ah tiens c'est l'heure d'aller en cour j'ai même pas vue le temps passer a cause de cet histoire! Aller Bella plus qu'un court et c'est fini pour la journée!

Je jetai se qui avais dans mon plateau repas et vue que j'ai presque rien et toucher, pff bon tant pis je mangerai plus tard à la maison si j'ai faim! C'est parti pour le cours de Maths!

Ah se n'est pas trop tôt! C'est enfin fini! ah je déteste les maths, bon je vais aller au parking du lycée et monter dans ma voiture de vielle et rentré, j'espère que Charlie n'a pas entendu l'histoire du cafétéria car je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler et je ne sais même pas se qui c'est passer! Ah c'est frustrant de pas savoir quelque chose! Ah je m'égare encore donc sa m'étonnerai que Charlie ne soit pas au courant cet ville n'a pas de secret quand il se passe un truc toute la ville est au courant! Bon je verrai sa se soir de tout à façon il va m'en parler sa j'en suis sur.

Ah enfin arriver, bon je vais faire mes taches comme d'habitude à manger, ménage et mes devoirs. Je monte dans ma chambre poser mes affaires et redescend pour faire à manger en oublier pas les linges dans la salle de bain en passant, redescendu en bas je vais à la machine à laver et mes les vêtements dedans et maintenant je vais cuisinée! Alors qu'est se que je vais faire? Je sais bien je vais commencé... J'ai fini maintenant c'est le ménage... Ah bien c'est finie, je métrai la table plus tard.

"Bella! Je suis rentré!" Cria Charlie en rentrant

"Ah salut papa! comment été ta journée?" Merde je n'aurai pas dû commencer par sa!

"C'était calme par rapport à la tienne il parait?" Me dit Charlie, est-ce qu'il connait tout l'histoire?

"Eh bien sa va, c'était juste une ancienne amie qui était bizarre..." Au moins cours et précis, j'espère qu'il va pas me demander se qui sait passer, avant qu'il parle je vais changer de sujet "Le repas et prêt si tu as faim, il faut juste préparée la table et c'est bon" dis- je, je vois qu'il veut me dire quelque chose mais je préfère pousser la séance avant car je le sens pas, me dis-je à moi même en partant a la cuisine il me suis et me dit:

"OK préparons la table et je dois aussi te parler pendant le repas" qu'est ce que je disais, je le sens pas, je ne sais pas mais je croie que se qu'il va me dire va changer ma vie...


	4. Chapter 4

Se n'est pas la fin mais le commencement...

"OK préparons la table et je dois aussi te parler pendant le repas" qu'est ce que je disais, je le sens pas, je ne sais pas mais je croie que se qu'il va me dire va changer ma vie...

la table fini et on mangea, on était assit face à face, il commença à parler.

"Chérie se que je vais te dire est important donc écoute moi et ne m'interrompe pas, c'est assez difficile de t'en parler, ce que je vais te raconter et l'histoire de notre famille, et je croie bien que tu comprendra se qui c'est passer avec ta camarade" me dit il en me regardent dans les yeux.

Je ne comprenais pas se qu'il me disait mais je croie que je vais comprendre donc je lui dis:

"D'accort papa je t'écoute" ah je me sens stresser!

Alors il me dit ou pas sa fait comme même quelque minute qu'il me regarde sans rien dire, je croie qu'il cherche ses mots donc se qui veut dire que c'est très important, je me rappel de ses mot "c'est l'histoire de notre famille" comment sa c'est l'histoire de notre famille? Et comment sa se fait que j'ai jamais entendue qu'il avait une histoire cacher chez les Swan, bon je verrai..

Mince il a commencé à parler depuis quelque minute et j'ai rien entendue trop occuper dans mes pensée, je vais lui dire de recommencée.

"Euh papa tu peux recommencée s'il te plait je n'ai pas trop suivie, j'ai était perdu dans mes penser" j'ai été embarrasser, il me regarde en fonçant les sourcils et me dit:

"Chérie écoute moi bien car l'histoire va être long donc j'ai pas envie de répéter encor et encor c'est déjà assez difficile de te le raconter alors si je dois recommencée plusieurs en aura jamais fini et en plus je suis sur que tu va avoir des questions à me poser, donc écoute bien et attend que j'ai finisse pour me poser t'es question d'accort?"

Je lui souriait pour qu'il voit que j'ai été d'accort donc il commença:


	5. Chapter 5

Je lui souriait pour qu'il voit que j'ai été d'accort donc il commença:

"Les sorcières existent depuis la nuit des temps...tantôt craintes, tantôt adorées, elles ont été perçues différemment au fil des siècles mais n'ont jamais laissé personne indifférent. Mais personne ne savent comment ils ou elles étaient vraiment, les humains les nomment sorciers et sorcières car ils fassent de la magie c'est pour sa qu'ils les nommés ainsi, bien sur il existes des sorcière et sorcier mais en réalité se que les humains en vue en premier c'était quelque chose de plus, quelqu'un qui était plus qu'un sorcier et sorcières, quelqu'un de plus fort que toutes les autres être mythiques existant. Les autres surnaturel ont peur de cet être différent d'eux et ont tout fais pour qu'ils dis-paressent donc les sorcier, sorcières, vampires, loup garou... et tout les autres se fait une alliance pour les faire disparaitre, donc i une guerre non je dirais plus tôt deux guerres, que les humains croient que c'était guerre entre les pays, le premier guerre les humains le nommées 1ére guerre mondiale et le deuxième guerre mondiale pour le 2éme guerre, en réalité c'était les êtres surnaturel qui se battaient contre le plus puissant des tous, la premier fois ils n'ont pas réussi à l'avoir et le deuxième fois eh bien ils ont crue l'avoir tuer mais en réalité ils sont fais croire qu'ils savaient disparus bien-sur quelqu'un sont vraiment mort, mais se n'est pas les sorcier, sorcières ou les autres qu'ils l'ont tué non c'étaient eux même, ils se sont sacrifiait pour que les autres nombre de sont clans non familles plus tôt pour vivre tranquillement, donc les autres pensent qu'ils sont réussi à les tué pendant que certaine d'autre eux se téléporte et se fait passer pour des humains et sauvent les humains, oh j'ai oublier de te dire comment s'appelle les êtres surnaturel plus fort que les autres, il se nomes les envoyée du cieux, aujourd'hui il ne reste plus que trois de ses êtres, et bien c'est nous chérie, moi, toi et ta mère, donc se qui s'est passer à la cafétéria de ton lycée c'est que ton pouvoir a manifester sans que tu le sache et Lauren l'a sentie car tu lui as envoyé du feu dans son corps, et bien sur je sais que les Cullen se sont des vampires et Jacob et les autres sont modificateur ceux qui protège les humains contre les vampires. Tu as des question?"

Je ne sais pas quoi en pensée, je suis sur le choc mais je dois savoir, je repenserai de tout sa plus tard quand j'irai dormir pour l'instant je dois en savoir plus.

"Waho je ne m'attendais pas a sa, je suis sidéré mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi les autres nous appelles les envoyer des cieux et pourquoi ils veulent nous faire disparaitre?"

"On nous appelles comme sa parce qu'ils croient quand on est là pour les détruire car on est plus fort qu'eux mais se que nous sommes en réalité enfin je ne sais pas vraiment en vrai mais je sais juste qu'on a pas de noms et quand on est plus fort et qu'on ne veux pas faire de mal, on est plus tôt pacifique mais quand on touches au gens qu'on aime et bien en est prêt à faire des chose et en dois aussi sauver les humains d'eux même et aussi de ceux qui veulent les faire du mal, tu as d'autre question?" He bien encore waho

"Pourquoi tu me le dit qu'aujourd'hui et pas avant? et est ce que j'ai d'autre pouvoirs?"

"Oui tu as d'autre pouvoirs mais on le saura avec le temps, ah chérie on est immortel, je ne te l'ai pas dit car ton pouvoirs n'a jamais manifester jusqu'à aujourd'hui même si tu n'avais pas de pouvoirs tu serai comme même immortel c'est pour sa que tu es jamais tombée malade et je ne sais pas si tu as remarquer qu'aujourd'hui tu ne tombe plus autant qu'avant, et aussi on peux décider de vieillir au pas, moi j'ai décidé d'arrêter de vieillir à 45 ans et ta mère à 35ans, tu as d'autre question?"

Bon bah sa c'est cool je suis immortel moi qui a eu peur de vieillir, là je me semble idiote d'un coup, hum je croie que je dois répondre là sa fait comme même quelque minutes sans rien dire.

"Euh non pour l'instant je n'ai plus de question, il faut que je repense à tout sa et accepter que je ne suis pas humaine mais sa m'a l'air bien mais bon je dois repenser a se qui va se passer, il faut qu'on range tout sa et je vais faire la vaisselle et monter dormir"

"D'accord si tu as d'autre question je te répondrai, non se n'est pas la peine maintenant que tu es au courant je peux utiliser mon pouvoir et les faire ranger et nettoyer donc tu peux aller au lit"

Il fessait en même temps se qu'il disait en parlent, j'ai vue les assiettes et tout aller jusqu'à la cuisine, ah sa me fait trop bizarre que mon père fassent sa, je suis toujours choquer mais voir sa c'est encore pire.

"bon ba je vais aller au lit! Bonne nuit papa"

"Bonne nuit"

Je partais par automatisme et faire se que je dois faire pour aller au lit, arriver à mon lit, je me met sous ma couette et me dis qu'elle journée et j'ai dormis directement quand ma tête se pose sur mon oreiller.


End file.
